Close Enough
by MTL17
Summary: Black Siren isn't Laurel Lance. But for Felicity Smoak, maybe she is close enough. This story takes place during Season 5, Episode 10.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Did you love her or something?" Black Siren smirked cruelly.

"Why?" Felicity Smoak stammered, taken off-guard.

"The other me." Black Siren said, looking the blonde up and down, "The poor little dead birdie. Were you fucking her?"

"No." Felicity said softly.

Black Siren smirked again, "But you wanted too."

"We were just friends." Felicity said firmly.

"That's not a no." Black Siren teased in a singsong voice, then grined wickedly as Felicity blushed, "I knew it!"

"You don't know anything!" Felicity snapped, "You're not Laurel. You don't deserve to have the same face, or voice, and you certainly don't deserve her name."

"And yet I have it all." Black Siren pointed out, "I guess that makes me the woman of your dreams."

"You're not a dream, you're a nightmare. One who's never getting out of this cage!" Felicity snapped, before quickly correcting herself and babbling, "Well, not that cage, per se. It would be impractical, and weird, to keep you down here. But you're going to spend your life behind bars where you belong, and until we transfer you to a nice jail cell you're not getting out of that cage."

Felicity regretted those words pretty much immediately. She should have known better than to jinx herself like that, but Black Siren had got under her skin and goaded her not only to say something stupid like that, but get way too close to the cage. Something she only realised while mid babble, and she was just so angry she didn't do the smart thing of shutting up and stepping back. As a result when the lights went out, ironically perfectly timed with the end of her speech, the bloodcurdling scream Black Siren let out not only knocked the depowered door off its hinges but knocked Felicity to the floor. Then as the backup generators kicked in she cowered on the floor, hoping that Black Siren would just run away and lead them straight to Prometheus, which was Plan B. Unfortunately Black Siren didn't cooperate.

"You know, that's clearly my cue to make a swift exit. But honestly, I don't care. Fuck Prometheus's plan, and fuck him. And fuck you." Black Siren grinned wickedly as she approached her pray, "Now that, that sounds like a plan I can get behind."

"Stay back!" Felicity pleaded, "Please, don't?"

"Awww, poor little nerd girl." Black Siren smirked, "Don't worry baby, you don't have to be frightened. I'm going to give you what you want. Well, close enough."

With that Black Siren slowly started stripping herself, staring at the still terrified Felicity the whole time. Yet even through her terror Felicity was amazed at this woman's arrogance. Oliver, Diggle, and the others would be back soon, and Earth 2 Laurel... Black Siren, Felicity refusing to think of her as Laurel, was just making it harder for herself to escape. Impossible even. And for what? Did she really think they were going to have sex? Would, would she really do that? Rape her? That ugly were terrified Felicity more than anything else, and yet she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down as the evil doppelgänger finally stripped off her bra and panties, revealing her toned body in all it's glory.

Grinning at the other woman's obvious interest Black Siren taunted, "Do you like what you see? Did you ever see your Laurel like this? Did she ever put on a little show for you? Huh? No, you only saw her naked in your fantasies, didn't you? Well, how do I compare? Am I everything you dream baby?"

"You're nothing compared to her." Felicity spat bravely.

"Oooooh, you're feisty. I like that." Black Siren grinned evilly, swiftly moving forwards, grabbing Felicity by the throat so she could force her to her feet and then slam her against the nearest wall, "Well I'll tell you what my feisty little nerd, just for that, we are going to play a little game. It's called dyke whore. See, in a second I'm going to shove my hand into your pants, and if you're dry like any normal woman would be in your situation then you win, and I'll leave you to pine over your lost love. But if you're wet, then that means you're a filthy little dyke whore, which means I win and I will use you for my pleasure. Well, I suppose that way we'll both win, but mostly me. Sound fair?"

"No." Felicity mumbled weakly.

"Why not?" Black Siren pushed, "Don't think you can win?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean-" Felicity stammered as it appeared the other woman was leaning in for a kiss, only instead to forcefully push her hand down her pants and into her panties, discovering something she hoped she wouldn't, causing Felicity to whimper, "Oh God."

"Looks like I win, dyke whore." Black Siren grinned, before looking thoughtful, "Or rather, we both win. I get to do whatever I want to you like the little dyke whore you are, and you finally get to be with Laurel Lance. Who knows, maybe you can even pretend it's really her, and she's just being a little rough with you. You like rough, right Felicity? Yeah, good little dyke whores like you love to get taken by real women. Well, don't worry baby, I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

Somewhere in the middle of giving the full speech, Felicity honestly wasn't sure when, Black Siren began to run her fingers over her pantie covered pussy, just a little bit of first, perhaps to emphasise her words. But then towards the end it became more forceful, and when she finally shut her mouth Black Siren really started to pick up her speed, ruining Felicity's panties as the poor hacker could only whimper pathetically. Which of course made Black Siren give her that infuriating smirk even more, and while this was all horrifying it made Felicity's treacherous body quiver with delight, something which unfortunately Black Siren noticed, and of course teased her about like the stereotypical mean girl she was.

"Yessssss, that feel so good, doesn't it baby?" Black Siren taunted gleefully, "Soooooo gooooddddd on your little lezzie cunt. Huh? You love it, don't you? Yeahhhhhh, I can tell. Well don't worry baby, Laurel is gonna give you what you need."

With that Black Siren pushed Felicity's panties aside, and after a few brief seconds of continuing to slide her fingers up and down she pushed one, and then two of them deep inside the helpless girl. The second digit joining the first so quickly that Felicity didn't even have time to get used to the idea, and then all of a sudden she was being fingered by another girl, by Laurel, only her former friend's face was constantly staring at her, her eyes full of wicked delight, and her words. oh God, her words were driving Felicity crazy. It shouldn't have, but God help Felicity she felt her body raced towards a orgasm in record time. Which of course Black Siren wasn't going to give her without causing even more emotional pain.

"You wanna cum?" Black Siren purred wickedly, "Do you? Huh? Mmmmmm, I know you do baby, but first you gotta ask nicely for it. Say... Laurel, please make me cum."

Felicity whimpered, considered protesting, but at this point she just needed to cum so badly, and she whimpered, "Please Laurel, please make me cum."

Which just had Black Siren literally laughing in Felicity's face, "Oh God, that's just so precious."

Black Siren continued fingering Felicity through her laughter, although she gradually slowed down, which made the other girl whimper pathetically, which in turn just made Black Siren laugh even more. But eventually the laughter died down, and her fingers came to a halt inside of Felicity, leaving the two women just staring at each other as Black Siren decided what to do next. Honestly she was expecting it to take a lot longer to force those words out of Felicity, and now Black Siren wasn't sure what to do. She had planned just to smack Felicity to the ground, laugh and leave her there completely unsatisfied, which was what she should do given that this world's version of Oliver Queen could return at any minute, but... no. Black Siren was just too horny for that.

Unlike her whore of a sister Black Siren preferred men, but she had learned that to keep Oliver's attention it was important for her to put sluts like Felicity in their place, and while this Oliver wasn't her lover she was feeling nostalgic. She even considered being nice and letting Felicity cum after all. Part of her even wanted too. But no. It just wasn't the proper way to start off these things. So instead she slowly removed her hand from Felicity's panties, bought her fingers up to her lips, and then with another smirk push them into her mouth and sucked them clean of the other girl's juices while Felicity whimpered and bit her lip.

"You really thought I was just going to get you off without getting anything in return, didn't you?" Black Siren chuckled after she was done cleaning her fingers, "Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. You see, unlike yourself, or my whore sister, I'm not some desperate little dyke slut. The good news is I've got orders not to kill you, and I just might make you cum before I leave if you can make me cum first, good and hard, with that pretty little mouth of yours."

After gleefully telling Felicity that Black Siren slowly moved backwards until she was resting her back against what was left of her cage, leaving Felicity just standing there with a dumb look on her face, especially when she stammered, "I... I've never..."

"Now, now, slut, don't ruin the moment by lying to me." Black Siren scolded teasingly, before grinning wickedly again, "Just shut your mouth and do what comes naturally."

There was a long pause as Felicity continued staring at her with that same dumb look on her face. then she had the audacity to take a step forward, although one look from Black Siren quickly told her that was a mistake. Happily Felicity finally got it right after that, slowly dropping to her knees and crawling over to Black Siren, who was nice enough to reward her with a happy grin. That grin briefly faltered once Felicity finally reached her destination and hesitated, looking up at her while biting her lip. It was admittedly kind of cute, but in that moment Black Siren just found it annoying, and she let Felicity know about it.

"Hurry up bitch! I don't have all day!" Black Siren snapped.

"Sorry." Felicity apologised as she quickly reached for Black Siren's pants, slowly undoing them and pulling them down around her knees, revealing the fact she wasn't wearing underwear.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just let your instincts take over and eat me you fucking dyke!" Black Siren growled as she grabbed Felicity's ponytail and used it to shove the other woman into her cunt, "Fucking eat my pussy you pathetic little nothing! Do it! Mmmmm, that's it! Eat me! Eat my pussy, ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, eat that pretty little pussy of mine! Oh fuck!"

For the next few minutes Black Siren lost the ability to speak. Or perhaps more accurately she lost track of what she was saying. Either way she became lost in the heaven of having a little dyke lick her cunt. She might be straight, like totally straight, but even she had to admit there was nothing quite like having a little lesbian slut lapping away at her pussy lips. It was pure heaven, and it was even better this time because even if she got caught and recaptured then she would have the moral victory over the 'good guys', especially if this world's Oliver walked in on his precious Felicity Smoak licking her pussy. Oh, the idea was so wickedly wonderful that Black Siren almost hoped it would happen.

Which Black Siren just had to let Felicity know, "Oooooooh yessssssss, lick my pussy you little slut, mmmmmm, that's good, that's soooooooo fucking goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmm fuck! What, ohhhhhhh shit, what you think Oli would think if he could see you right now? What if he walked in here right now and saw you on your knees, in front of me, eating my pussy like a happy little lezzie whore? Huh? Do you think he'd be jealous? Or too turned on to think? Are you guys dating? Are you cheating on him by munching my fucking cunt? Huh? I bet you are. And you know what, you're definitely lying about never doing this before. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I bet you're literally a cheap little lesbo whore who offers up her cute little mouth to any woman you bump into, and that other me was probably the only pussy in this whole crappy town you haven't eaten. Yeahhhhhh, I bet you cheat on him every God damn day by eating pussy and tell yourself it doesn't count. Well now he's going to know bitch! He's going to know when he watch these tapes back that his girlfriend is a total dyke who needs to eat cunt like she needs to breath. Maybe he'll even walk in on you eating me. Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Ohhhhh yeahhhh, I hope that happens so I can see the look on Oli's face when he realises what a dyke he's dating."

Felicity did her best to block out Black Siren's words, but she just couldn't help it. Suddenly she was back in high school and the popular girls were picking on her again, only this time she had her face buried in the pussy of the absolute worst of them. Which she admittedly might have enjoyed, and truth be told had fantasised about doing just that on almost a nightly basis in high school, and even now on occasion, which was probably why part of her was enjoying this so much. However even though those words made her blush with shame and humiliation, and her pussy cream with pleasure, she had to ignore them as she couldn't concentrate on making Black Siren cum.

Oliver and co still wouldn't get here for awhile yet, even at their top speed, and if Black Siren left before that, left her intact and able, Felicity could erase the security footage from the cameras that were around the room. It would be like it never happened. Well, sort of. For better or for worse Felicity couldn't erase her mind, but there were moments it almost felt like a good thing. Specifically the moments she could completely block out Black Siren's taunting words, because then she could open her eyes, look up and see Laurel Lance standing over her, her pussy directly in front of her face and the taste of her friend on her lips and tongue as she frantically tried to make the other girl cum.

Even during the moments when she was fully aware of who this was and what she was doing it was a dream come true for Felicity, as at least she was finally getting to eat pussy. It was the pussy of just about the last person she wanted to eat out, as hell, her one of her high school bullies would have been better than this, but it was still pussy, and it tasted better than she'd ever dreamt. Okay, it had kind of taken some getting used to at first, but the more Felicity licked the more into it she became. Especially as the more she licked the more girl cream pretty much poured directly into her mouth and down her throat, Felicity finding it really easy to make Black Siren cum, even though she didn't really know what she was doing.

She had of course researched and fantasised, and Felicity had a little experience being on the receiving end from a guy, but the most useful thing was actually Black Siren's near constant commentary, "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, lick my clit, lick my clit, lick my clit aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you definitely know what you're doing, don't you Felicity. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I knew you were a dirty little cunt lapper, ohhhhhhhh shit, just like my whore sister. I bet you eat her out, huh? Yeahhhhhhhh, I bet you eat her out, and wish it was me. Fucking whores! Both of you! Fucking oooooooh, that's it! Right there! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me right there. Fuck me the way you used to fuck Sara! Fuck me like my dyke whore sister! OH YES, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK!"

Mentioning Sara actually served as a distraction, because despite only spending a short amount of time with her the younger of the two Lance sisters was easily a close second on Felicity's women she would have loved to fuck list. Sara was just so effortlessly sexy, and unlike Laurel she had been very clearly into women. But sadly she hadn't given Felicity a second look. Then she had been dead, and now she spent most of her time travelling through time and space, which was yet another really weird thing about Felicity's life. It didn't really matter though, because even now Sara could very easily seduce her if she wanted. Hell, Sara could walk in on them and asked her sister for a turn, and Felicity would have happily allowed herself to be shared by the Lance sisters.

That was easily Felicity's favourite of her forbidden fantasies. Being shared by these two sexy sisters, being made to go back and forth as they took turns with her mouth, before hopefully lick her in return. And/or double teaming her with toys, ideally of the strap-on variety so she could know the joy of being the filling in a Lance sisters sandwich. No, how could she forget her true favourite fantasy? The one where Oliver walked in on her being DP'ed by Laurel and Sara and then joined them, first taking a turn with her ass and then shoving his cock into her mouth so they could make her airtight while fucking her through climax after climax.

Sadly Felicity hadn't cum for once while indulging in her favourite fantasy. Okay, sometimes her mind had lingered on it during inappropriate times, like the last time Oliver, Laurel and Sara had been in a room together, which would sadly most likely be the last time all three of them were in a room together, but mostly she only lingered on it when she was alone in bed. Or when she wasn't, and when she was with some of the man who wasn't Oliver Queen and just needed a little something to push her over the edge. The point was her fingers had made their way to her cunt, but before she could get going and even get close to giving herself an orgasm Black Siren demanded her full attention again.

"HEY! Stop fucking yourself and make me cum bitch!" Black Siren snapped angrily as a result of Felicity totally slacking off her pussy eating duties, "Stop it! STOP IT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! Yessssss, that's better, mmmmmm, lick me. Lick me good, ohhhhhhh, more! More! Ooooooooh, make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum oooooooohhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum! Shove your tongue inside me and make me cum! Tongue fuck my cunt you dumb dyke bitch, fucking OOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIT, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

Doing as she was told Felicity jammed her tongue inside of the other woman, finally bringing a stop to her incessant rambling. Or more accurately turning that rambling into that completely incoherent mess of screams, cries and curses as for the first time in her life Felicity made another woman cum. Another woman who just happened to look like her dear friend and crush Laurel Lance, and while it wasn't quite the same in that precious moment Felicity was grateful that when she looked up all she could see was Laurel. Laurel giving her the precious gift of her girl cum, which Felicity frantically swallowed what felt like every drop of it.

In reality a lot of it ended up escaping onto her face, especially when Black Siren started grinding herself into her face, and the same time grabbing the back of Felicity's head with both hands so she was literally smothering her with her pussy. But Felicity didn't care. If this was the end for her, she welcomed it. Because in that wonderful moment she didn't care about anything, not even her own life, as it just wasn't as important as making Laurel cum. Yes, in that pussy heaven all Felicity could see, taste, smell and touch was Laurel, her fuck drunk mind momentarily believing this truly was her friend and secret crush she was finally getting to fuck.

Black Siren had missed this. There really was nothing like cumming in another woman's mouth. Especially when she was an eager little dyke whore, like Felicity Smoak clearly was. It was almost enough to make her go gay. Almost. But, unlike her sister, or this slut kneeling before her, she wasn't some freak. No, she just liked getting her pussy eaten, and God, did this woman know how to eat pussy. Given her eagerness this was probably her first time, and she was just naturally gifted, and it all felt so good it was almost enough to make Black Siren return the favour. Although not as much as she wanted to leave this bitch unsatisfied, the picture of her whimpering and whining at being denied enough to make Black Siren cum extra hard.

Of course before she left Black Siren fully intended to squeeze every bit of enjoyment out of this, which was why she firmly grabbed the back of Felicity's head with both hands and began grinding her cunt into the other girl's pretty little face. The sound of surprise Felicity let out alone was worth it, Black Siren grinning wickedly as that initial surprise turned to delight, even as the super villain used the hacker's face as a fuck pad without an ounce of regard for Felicity's welfare. And honestly, if Felicity suffocated from lack of oxygen while getting her off it would have only made this more perfect. Then again Black Siren wasn't pure evil, and didn't want to rob the world, or more accurately the women in it, of such a skilled muff muncher. Especially when she may use it again.

So even as she became completely lost in her own selfish pleasure Black Siren did her best to make sure Felicity got the occasional breath. Just enough to keep her alive. Otherwise, the two women work together to make sure that Black Siren came hard and frequently in the type of mind blowing orgasms that only a little dyke could give her, some of the climax is so powerful that Black Siren could barely remain standing, let alone keep fucking Felicity's face. But she was Black Siren. She was awesome, and unlike lesser villains, she achieved her goals. Yes, she achieved her goals, and despite her promise to Prometheus her primary goal now was to drench Felicity Smoak's face in her cum.

It wasn't until Black Siren thought that she was about to pass out that she finally pushed Felicity away. Hilariously, and kind of endearingly, the little slut didn't want to let go at first, so Black Siren had to push harder so that she fell backwards onto her butt, poor little Felicity then looking up at her with shock over what she had just done. And more importantly, Felicity was clearly shocked by what she herself had done. Which had Black Siren chuckling wickedly as she slowly got dressed, never taking her eyes off the blushing Felicity who continue cowering before her. At least until she headed towards the exit. Then the little lesbian whore became very vocal.

"Hey, what about me?" Felicity blurted out indignantly.

"What about you?" Black Siren said, momentarily turning back to give the little dyke a wicked smirk, before without another word leaving the little slut alone to finish herself off. Which might not be what Felicity originally wanted, but it would have to be close enough.


End file.
